Sailor Moon & the New Sailor Scouts
by Armista Shelton
Summary: there is new scouts


SAILOR MOON & THE NEW SAILOR SCOUTS  
  
BY  
  
Armista L. Shelton  
  
Scouts:  
  
Sailor Moon: Serena Mini Moon: Rini Sailor Mercury: Amy Sailor Mars: Raye Sailor Jupiter: Lita Sailor Venus: Mina Tuxedo Mask: Darien Sailor Pluto: Trista Sailor Uranus: Amara Sailor Neptune: Michelle  
  
NEW SCOUTS:  
  
Sailor Earth: Katherine (Kat) Little Earth: Tiffany (Tiff) Sailor Sun: Jenny (Jen) Lifesaver: Kevin (Ken)  
  
Talking cats & Kat's Creatures:  
  
Cresent marks: Luna, Artimas, & Diana. Lightning Marks: Creatures: Lura, Adam, & Holly.  
  
Others: Good: The guardians of Life Crystals: Tommy (Leo) & Billy (Covo) Evil: the life captures (leader: M. ROCK)  
  
You all about the sailor Scouts right? (Sailor Moon: Serena, Mini Moon: Rini, Sailor Mercury: Amy, Sailor Mars: Raye, Sailor Jupiter: Lita, Sailor Venus: Mina, Sailor Pluto: Trista, Sailor Uranus: Amara, Sailor Neptune: Michelle) & Tuxedo Mask: Darien. They will get 3 new scouts (Sailor Earth: Katherine (Kat), Little Earth: Tiffany (Tiff), Sailor Sun: Jenny (Jen), they will be a company by Lifesaver: Kevin (Ken). You know about the 3 talking cats with the cresent marks on their forehead, Luna, Artimas, & Diana. Well Kat, Ken, & Tiff have their own talking creatures with Lightning Marks named Lura, Adam, & Holly. Kat is an Eevee, Adam is a Pikachu, & Holly is a Eevchu (half pikachu & eevee.)  
When Kat has a Life crystal in her hand she handles with care, even if she is in a fight, she would get beat up, to protect the Life Crystal.  
Kat, Tiff, Jen, & Ken will help the help the Sailor scouts, but they will not join them until the end. You see there is a robot that looking at life crystal of people to see if 2 of them have Leo or Covo. But the Sailor Scouts will get help by them that are friends of Kat. The new Sailor Scouts will know who the enemy will pick for their tagets & what kind of monster they will pick. Then... Well read the story & see what happens.  
  
Chapter 1 (The Beginning)  
The Sailor Scouts were so happy that school will be out in 1 more day. The scouts where making plans for the sunner vacation.  
That night, when the full moon is out, a lightning bold strocked the center of the city & then a huge glowing, lightning bolt shape building was in the middle of the city.  
Inside the building, is a lot Life trapping drawers, & inside they now are monsters that are just waiting to be released. The leader is a robot that is half man, half machine. He's looking for the guardians of the Life Crystals, tomake them give him abilities to control life & make more like him. He search the Universe for the plant that has more Life Crystals, & Earth was the first target. He calls himself Master ROCK, M.Rock for short.  
He has 2 assistant named Nola & Tailor. They have the bodies of the guardians, Tommy & Billy. Their spirits left their bodies & went to 2 kids that have the purest Life Crystal & protect life.  
Do you know who those 2 kids are? Billy went to Tiffany, & Tommy went to Rini. They don't know that they are friends of Kat's.  
M. Rock wants Katherine, Tommy, Billy, Tiffany, & Rini. Misty hold the power to control the living things in the Universe. Tommy & Billy holds the power to control the living things on the Earth. Tiffany & Rini are keys to Katherine, Billy, & Tommy. (He needs their wings to rule the Universe).  
  
Chapter 2 (Tommy & Billy Meets Rini & Tiffany)  
The spirits of Tommy & Billy took the forms of a lion with wings & a cheetah with wings. They choose new names for themselves, so no one knows who they really are. (Leo & Covo). Then they lit up the bedrooms of Rini & Tiffany.  
Tiffany woke up & saw a cheetah with wings in the middle of her beroom. (She started to blush.) She crawled off her bed & walked towards him. She asked, "Who are you? Can I touch you?" Covo saod, "My name is Covo. I need you help." Then he disappeared & said, "Please, don't tell anyone we've met." Then Tiff crawled back into bed & was out.  
Rini woke up & saw a lion with wings in the middle of her beroom. (She started to blush.) She crawled off her bed & walked towards him. She asked, "Who are you? Can I touch you?" Leo saod, "My name is Leo. I need you help." Then he disappeared & said, "Please, don't tell anyone we've met." Then Rini crawled back into bed & was out.  
  
Chapter 3 (The 1st Monster is Released)  
The next day, it was the last day of school; & at the end of the day, the kids ran out the buses, & at that same time M. Rock said, "Nola, I need our first target for our first monster. On a TV screen, Nola picked their first target.  
She said, "I have your first target, sir." Then she made picture of a little girl that wears a red dress & shiny black hair. Then Nola teleported it to him.  
He said when he got it, "That's a good target." Then he pulled out the first drawer to his left & then a monster that looks like a book & thin pieces of paper came out. She said, "Page Master, at your service, sir."  
M. Rock handed the picture to PM & said, "This is you target. Go and see if her Life Crystal holds Leo or Covo." Then she made paper wings out of paper & flew out of a window. (PM is short for Page Master. The girl's name is Laura.)  
  
Chapter 4 (The 1st Target)  
Laura is playing kickball in the park with Rini & their name friend Tiffany. Tiffany came to Rini's school about 5 to 6 months before summer vacation, & got all A's on all her report cards.  
Then PM flew into the park & saw the 3 girls. PM looked at the picture & then at Laura. She said, "There is the kid I need to see if she has Leo or Covo." Then she jumped into the opening. The girls saw her, stopped playing, & screamed.  
Rini and Tiffany ran behind some bushes, Laura was too scared to move.  
PM said, "Up, over out." Then a life board came out of the ground & went on Laura's back. she was glued to it. Then her life crystal came out of her head, & floated towards PM. Rini saw this, she called the other scout by her Luna ball, she said, "Girls, I need you down at the park we have a new enemy."  
The others said when they got the message, "Gotcha Rini."  
Then Rini said, "SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER." Then her pink heart crystal transformred her in to Sailor Mini Moon.  
Behind her is Tiffany, she watched Rini transform into Mini Moon. Tiffany called her mom by her mind, "Mom, you must come to the park at once, the Sailor Scouts will need are help."  
Kat said, "I'm on my way."  
Then Tiffany said ," EARTH PRISOM POWER," then her rainbow leaf crystal transformed her into Sailor Little Earth. Then she waited for her mother.  
Mini Moon step out form behind the bushes. Laura's life crystal was half way to PM then Mini Moon said, "Hold it right there."  
PM looked and saw her. She asked, "who are you?"  
Rini said, "I stand for love I stand for truth and justice too. I am Sailor Mini Moon, & in the name of the future moon, I shall punish you."  
PM said, "Well kid are you alone." Rini said nothing.  
Just then, Kat flew onto a tree branch & saw them. Then she said, "EARTH COSMIC POWER," then her rainbow leaf crystal transformed her into Sailor Little Earth. When Laura's life crystal was in perfect position, Kat jumped of the branch , flew down & grabed it in a second flat. Her wings are still out in the out.  
PM said, "Give me that! Who are you?"  
Kat landed & turned, the sunlight glimmerd on her green hair, emerald eyes, a pure sparkling green with pink lightning bolts, silk sailor suit, & green with pink stars knee high boots, & the teara is made out of a solid rainbow crystal with the lightning bolt symble of the earth. She said, "I am Sailor Earth I fight if monsters and bring peace to the universe."  
Then Tiffany jump out from behind the bushes & joined them. She has glimmering purple/blue hair that glimmers in the sunlight, sapphire blue eyes, a pure sparkling sapphire blue with bright purple leaves silk sailor suit, & bright purple with sapphire blue flowers, & the teara is also made out of a solid rainbow crystal with the leaf symble of the future earth.  
Then the rest of the Sailor Scouts came running up the park path. PM saw them and said, "There are more of you?"  
When they got to the top Sailor Moon said, "I'm Sailor Moon I stand for truth and justice in the universe." The other Sailor Scouts said, "And we are the sailor scouts." "And in the name of the moon we shall punish you!"  
PM said, "Alright I will destroy you all," then she started to attack the sailor scouts.  
Kat said, GOLDEN BEAM LIFE STRIKE." Then she put her hands together, then a gold light started to glow around her hands. Then she pointed the beam at PM. The beam fired, & PM kicked it, & it fizzed out. Kat & Tiffany were shocked cause no one ever did that before.  
  
Then PM throught a spiky piece of paper at Earth & Little Earth. Then a gold & silver dagger with leaf crystal, a red rose, & a orange/red firestar, flatten the paper. The Scouts & PM looked up & right there on top of 3 light poles, 2 men & a woman where standing on them. One man dressed in gold and silver suit, one man dressed in black & red, & the woman dressed in bright red/orange sailor suit.  
Sailor Moon & Mini Moon said together with their eyes glimmering at the one dressed in black & red, "Tuxedo Mask."  
Sailor Earth said at the one dressed in gold & silver, "LifeSaver."  
Little Earth said at the one dressed in bright red/orange, "& Sailor Sun too."  
Then they jumped off the poles & landed on the ground. Then they started to fight PM. After a while, PM was getting tired of playing around. Then PM started to glow, she was getting ready to do her powerful double punch at them.  
Sailor Earth ran & said, "WATCH OUT!!" Then flew right in front of them & took the hits for herself. PM hit her in the stomich & legs, & then she slammed into 1 of the light poles.  
LifeSaver yelled out, "SAILOR EARTH," then ran to her. Tiffany yelled out, "MOTHER," then ran to her mom's. Jenny yelled out, "SISTER," then ran to her. But when they got to her, Sailor Earth was standing on her legs. the other Scout were shocked to see her so strong like Sailor Moon. Then Kat's wings disappeared.  
  
Chapter 5 (The New Ultimate Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Sailor Earth, & Little  
Earth)  
Then PM started to make a spike paper whip & when it was done, she started to whack it at the Sailor Scouts. They started to run in circles for at least 3 minutes.  
After a while, Tiffany & Rini started to get tired. Then they said in their minds, "I can't keep running. We need help." Just then, in a blue & green light came in the sky.  
Covo said from the green light, "Little Earth, you & Sailor Earth please say together EARTH COSMIC LIFE POWER, & you will transform into further level." Then their leaves charms turned into Ancient Rainbow Earth- Leaves Fairies. In the center of them is their Rainbow leaf crystals.  
Leo said from the blue light, "Mini Moon, you & Sailor Moon, please say together MOON COSMIC LIFE POWER, & you will transform into further level." Then their heart charms turned in to the future pink/blue Moon- Heart Fairies. In the center of them is their silver & pink heart crystals.  
Mini Moon said, "Sailor Moon, we need to say MOON COSMIC LIFE POWER."  
Little Earth said, "Mom, wee need to say EARTH COSMIC LIFE POWER." Sailor Moon & Sailor Earth got the idea.  
Then Sailor Moon & Mini Moon said together, "MOON COSMIC LIFE POWER." Then their moon-heart Fairies charms opened up & then a glow surrounded them. Then their Sailor Suits turned into rainbow silk clothings & silk blue & pink bows.  
Then Sailor Earth & Little Earth said together, "EARTH COSMIC LIFE POWER." Then their earth-leaf Fairies charms opened up & then a glow surrounded them. Then their Sailor Suits turned into rainbow silk & rainbow bows.  
When the glows around the scouts disappeared, the green & blue lights in the sky started to bring out Leo & Covo. They were flying in the sky.  
Rini said, "Leo."  
Tiff said, "Covo."  
Then Leo's wings started to glow, then Mini Moon's 'Crystal Twinkle Septer' became the Crystal Diamond septer, & Sailor Moon's Dream Septer became the Life Heart/Silver/Crystal Septer.  
At the same time as Leo, Covo's Wings started to glow, then Little Earth's Happy Whistle became the Life Rainbow Diamond whistle, & Sailor Earth's Happy Wand became the Life Leaf Golden/Crystal Wand.  
Sailor Moon said, "I can feel its power," then she took position.  
Sailor Earth said, "So can I," then took position.  
Sailor Moon said, "SILVER MOON LIFE CENTER," then a stream of half silver moon hearts came out of her septer's silver crystal tip.  
Sailor Earth said, "GOLDEN EARTH LIFE CENTER," then a stream of half gold earth leaves came out of her wand's golden crystal tip.  
The streams of the Silver Hearts & Golden Leaves cobined as one, to form the Rainbow Hearts & Leaves beam. The beam hit PM & turned her back into an ordinary book & thin pieces of paper. Then Leo & Covo disappeared.  
Sailor Earth lifted her hand up, & looked at Laura's life crystal. Then she said, "It isn't the one."  
Then she handed it to Rini, & said, "Give this to your friend over there." The board soon disappeared, & Laura was released.  
Serena asked, "What do you mean it isn't the one?"  
Kat said, "Look, all I ask, is that one of you see a lion with wings & a cheetah with wings, let them know that their very good friends are doing everything that we can to help them. Okay." Then she whistled, & a water horse, a lightning horse, a fire horse, & a fire pony came running up the park path. (Kat's creatures.) Kat jumped on the fire horse, Jenny jumped on the water horse, Ken jumped on the lightning horse, & Tiff jumped on the fire pony.  
Then Raye asked before they left, "Why not join us, we can help you?"  
Kat said, "We can't."  
Lita asked, "Why not?"  
Kat said, "I don't want all of you to be sacrfice. This is not what will happen. Okay."  
They said, "Alright."  
Then Amy said, "You can join us later."  
Tiff said, "Alright, we'll join you after the final battle." Then Misty, Tiff, Ken, & Jen rode off.  
Then Rini gave Laura's life crystal back. It went back into her head. When she woke up, the Sailor Scouts left.  
Serena asked, "Rini, do you know who the new Sailor Scouts are?"  
Rini said, "They called themselves, Sailor Earth, Little Earth, Sailor Sun, & LifeSaver."  
Then Serena thought, "Are they friends or enemies?"  
  
Chapter 6 (Leo & Covo Learn About Their Friends)  
That night, before Tiffany was asleep, Covo came to talk to her. Then there was a green light in the middle of her room. She looked up & saw right in the same spot as before, was Covo.  
She asked, "Are you a friend of my mother's?" He was shocked.  
Then he said, "What is her name?"  
"Her name is Katherine, Kat for short." He thought for a second.  
Then said, "Oh yes. She is Sailor Earth, right? I thought she looked a little fumilure." Then she got out of her bed & gave him a hug & then laid back down. Then he waved his right wing & a rainbow/colored leaf mirror came out of a green light.  
Then he handed it to her by his wing, & said, "If you ever want to talk to me, just speak into the mirror, then set it down, & I will appear, ok."  
Tiff said, "Alright," then took it from his wing. Then Covo disappeared. Then Tiff put the mirror on the desk that is beside her bed, & then went back to sleep.  
From Tiff's bedroom staircase was her mother. She saw everything. Then she walked down the staircase quietly. Jenny asked, "What happen?" Kat said, "I was right. It seems that Tiffany is seeing Billy, which is Covo. & I bet the Rini is seeing Tommy, which is now Leo. We need to protect them both. Alright." So they agreed, & went to bed.  
At Rini's house, when she was about to go to sleep, Leo came to talk to her. Then there was a blue light in her room. She looked & right in the same spot as before, was Covo.  
She asked when she saw him, "Do you know who is Sailor Earth, Little Earth, Sailor Sun, & Life Saver?"  
When he heard the names, he said, "Yes."  
Rini said, "Well Sailor Earth wanted me to give you a massage."  
He asked, "Well what is it?"  
"She said that they are doing everything they can to help you." He was glad to hear that his very good friends are well. Then he waved his left wing & a blue colored heart came out of the blue light.  
Then he said, "If you want to talk to me, just speak into the mirror, then set it down, & I will appear, ok."  
She said, "Alright." Then took it from his wing & set it on her desk that is beside her bed. Then he disappeared. Then she went to bed.  
  
Chapter 7 (The 2nd Monster is Released)  
In the lightning bolt building, M. Rock said, "Nola, the last target didn't have Leo or Covo. Pick another target, now." Then Nola looked at the screen & picked out their next target. She made a picture of her, & teleported it to him. He got it, then he pulled out the 2nd drawer & another monster came out.  
He said, "Dagger Shot, present master." (DS for short.)  
Rock said, "Here is your taget. Go & see if her Life Crystal has Leo or Covo." DS jumped, then spend, & was gone gone in a second flat. (The target is Molly.)  
  
Chapter 8 (The 2nd Target)  
Molly is waiting for her boyfriend in the Malt Shop. She waited for a long time. Right behind her is Kat, Tiff, Jen, & Ken. They where keeping an eye on Molly. Then Serena, Rini, & Darien walked inside. Then right behind themwas Molly's boyfriend, Melvin. Molly sat up & walked up to him, & said, "So there you are Melvin. I've been waiting for a long time. Please buy me an ice-cream?" So he did.  
Then Rini looked over & saw Tiffany's glimmering purple/blue hair glimmered in the sunlight, that is shining in through the window. She said, "Hey Tiffany," & started to wave.  
Tiff looked over & saw her. Then she said while she was waving back, "Hi Rini." Then they stopped. Serena & Darien looked over & saw them. The same with Misty, Jen, & Ken.  
Then Rini started to walk over to the table they where at. When she got there, She said, "Hi my name is Rini, what's yours?"  
Kat said, "So this is the friend you've been talking about Tiffany? Oh. Kat is name. This is my boy friend Kevin, & my sister Jenny." Then she flinged her hair & the sunlight glimmerd on her green hair.  
Tiff said, "Yes. She is."The she flinged her hair &the sunlight glimmerd on her purple/blue hair  
Then Serena & Darien walked over & said together, "Hi."  
Kat said after she took a drink of her coffee, "Nice to see you again Serena & Darien." They were shocked.  
Then Darien asked, "How did you know our names?"  
Kat said, "You don't reconize me? I'm Kat, the highest student in your school."  
Serena said, "Yah. I remember. But who are the others?"  
Then Molly & Melvin walked out of the Malt Shop stairs. Kat saw them, & said, "Ah. we have to go. Come along guys, we have some studing to do."  
Serena said, "What? It's summer time. Why do you have to study?"  
Kat said, "We are getting an early start." Then Misty paid the for what they had ordered & left, to follow Molly & Melvin.  
Then Lura, Adam, & Holly came up to them. Kat said, "You called us your majesty?"  
Kat said, "Lira, Adam, & Holly, I want you to find the Sailor Scouts & tell them Molly will be attacked by the enemy, & I want you to use your talking voices, okay." Lura, Adam, & Holly where shocked to hear that.  
Then Holly asked, "Ah, who do we say we are from?"  
Tiff said, "Say you're from Sailor Earth, Little Earth, & LifeSaver, okay." Then they left one way & the people went the other way to follow Molly again.  
Then DS poofed on a tree branch, & saw Molly & Melvin walking down the park path. Then DS looked at the picture, & looked at Molly again. Then he said, "there is the girl I need to see if Life Crystal has Leo or Covo."  
Meanwhile, Lura, Adam, & Holly was waiting for girls & Darien to come out of the Malt Shop. As they walked down the stairs, Lua said, "Serena, Rini, Darien, over here." They wondered, "Who's that?"  
Then the 3 creatures came out & said, "You must come with us." They where shocked, cause they thought that Luna, Artemis, & Diana where the only talking creatures.  
Rini asked, "Who are you? Why do you want us to come with you?"  
Lura said, "We are creature from Sailor Earth, Little Earth, & Sailor Sun. They sent us to take to where Molly is going to be attacked her any minute by the enemy."  
After hearing that, Serena said, "Take us there, now."  
Adam said, "You must call the other Sailor Scouts, now so they can help." And that is what Serena did.  
Rini asked, "Where did they go?"  
Holly said, "Follow us." Then they led the way to the center of the park, where the attack will be.  
Back in the park, DS jumped down from the tree branch & landed right in front of Molly & Melvin. Molly screamed a little. Then DS said, "Get out of my way boy, all I want is your girlfriend's life crystal." But Melvin won't move. "I warned you boy." & did a lightning shock attack on him.  
Before the attack hit him, behind some bushes, & on 2 tree branches, Kat & Tiffany said, "EARTH COSMIC LIFE POWER," & their rainbow moon leaf fairy charms opened up & their leaf crystals turned them into Ultimate Sailor Earth & Little Earth.  
Then Jenny said, "SUN CRYSTAL POWER." Then her orange crystal with the marks of the sunstar in the center of it transformed her into Sailor Sun. Then the lightning shock hit Melvin & he was on concurrence.  
Then DS said, "Now I've go you. Up, over, Out." Then a life board came out of the ground & she was stucked to it. Then her life crystal came out of her head & started to float to DS.  
Then Kat said, "Wings pop out, now." Then her wings unfolded out of her back. Then she flew down & grabbed the life crystal in a second flat.  
DS said, "Give that back to me. Right now. Who are you?"  
Kat landed & turned, the sunlight glimmerd on her green hair, emerald eyes, a pure sparkling green with pink lightning bolts, silk sailor suit, & green with pink stars knee high boots, & the teara is made out of a solid rainbow crystal with the lightning bolt symble of the earth. She said, "I am Sailor Earth I fight if monsters and bring peace to the universe."  
Then Serena & Rini saw them & hid behind some bushes the other Sailor Scouts where right behind them. The other Sailor Scouts weren't there yet, so they turned into their Sailor Scout forms; But Serena & Rini were are there.  
Raye said, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER," then her red crystal with flaming arrow & the symble of the Mars planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid red Sailor suit & dark red bows, she became Sailor Mars.  
Lita said, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," then her green crystal with lightning ball & the symble of the Jupiter planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid green Sailor suit & pink bows, she became Sailor Jupiter.  
Amy said, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," then her bright blue crystal with Aqua Harp & the symble of the Mercury planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid bright blue Sailor suit & dark blue, she became Sailor Mercury.  
Mina said, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," then her yellow crystal with hearts & the symble of the Venus planet crystal ball on her magic wand, turned her clothes into solid yellow Sailor suit & yellow bows, she became Sailor Venus.  
Then Serena & Rini said, "MOON COSMIC LIFE POWER," then their pink moon-heart/fairy charms opened up & their heart crystals turned them into Ultimate Sailor Moon & Mini Moon. Sailor Earth took alot of beating & saw down sometimes, then she stud up again. Then Sailor Moon & Mini Moon ran out from behind the bushes & Sailor Moon said, "Stop right there. How dare you harm a fellow Sailor Scout. I'm sailor Moon, & I'm Sailor Mini Moon. And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you."  
Then Tiffany jump out from behind the tree & joined them. She has glimmering purple/blue hair that glimmers in the sunlight, sapphire blue eyes, a pure sparkling sapphire blue with bright purple leaves silk sailor suit, & bright purple with sapphire blue flowers, & the teara is also made out of a solid rainbow crystal with the leaf symble of the future earth. Jenny waited for the other Sailor Scouts.  
Then Sailor Earth said, "Call him Little Earth."  
Sailor Moon said, "Call him Mini Moon."  
Then Little Earth said, "My friend Covo, protector of lives. Please hear my whistle call." Then she blew a very loud whistle noise, then pointed the crystal that made a green beam shot out of the crystal & a green light came in the sky, Covo came out of the light.  
Then Mini Moon said, "Please Leo, protector of people lives. Crystal Diamond Septer." Then she pointed the tip up to the sky & a beam of blue light shot out of the crystal/diamond tip. And in the sky where the beam went to, Leo came out of the light.  
While the Covo & Leo where still in the sky, DS throw 12 daggers around Sailor Earth, Sailor Moon, Litrtle Earth, & Mini Moon, then 12 madle deadly angles with dagger arrows popped out of the ground. Then DS started spin around & around, so did the angles. Then there was a fire wall coming up over the 4 scouts & DS. When Leo & Covo saw this, they flew down & smashed right into the fire wall. Then the rest of the Sailor Scouts came running up the path & saw them. Leo said, "Look, there's Leo & Covo."  
Amy saked, "Are they are enemy too?"  
Raye said, "Worry about them later, right now we have to save them."  
Then Jenny jumped from the tree, & said, "SUN FIRE STAR STRICK." Then her orange crystal teara went to her hand, started firing orange fire stars. They flew straight to the force field.  
Raye said, "MARS FLAME SNIPPER." Then she red crystal teara went to her hand, had a fire arrow & in her hands, then she fired it at the force field.  
Lita said, "JUPITER SPARKLY O'EVLOSHION." Then her green crystal teara raised her eletric antenna & let flow the lightning bolts, went down from the antenna to her hands, then she fired the lightning bolts at the force field.  
Mina said, "VEVUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOT." Then her yellow crystal teara went to her hands, then she touched her lips & golden heart came in between her lips. Then she released it.  
Amy said, "MERCURY AQUA RAPSUDY." Then she had a water made harp that released streams of water. Their attacks went & hit the force field, but their attacks didn't leave a scratch on it. Then the Angles started to fire there dagger arrows at the Scouts.  
Raye asked, "What are we going to do to save them?"  
Leo & Covo said together when they landed on the ground, "You'll become Ultimate Sailor Scouts."  
Lita asked, "Should we trust them?" Then Covo & Leo ran towards the force field & got burned really hard. Tiffany & Rini saw this, they ran to the spot where Leo & Covo where running into.  
They said, "Leo, Covo, stop it, you'll hurt yourself."  
Leo & Covo said together when they got on their weak & burned, "We're sorry, but we can't do it by ourselves." Then they ran into the force field, & hit it again.  
Tiffany & Rini said together, "Girls, please believe in our friends. PLEASE."  
Then they all said together, "Alright, give us the power we need. NOW." Then Leo & Covo their wings glowed & gave them the power they needed.  
  
Chapter 9 (The New Ultimate Sailor Scouts)  
The power from Leo & Covo flow into the Sailor Scouts hearts.  
Then Raye Mars Crystal Wand, turned into the MARS STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND. (A crystal star that looks like the red Mars Fairy, with the Mars marking in the center of it.) Then her Sailor suit turned into a dark red with long bright red bows. Lita's Jupiter Crystal Wand turned in the the JUPITER STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND. (A crystal star that looks like the green Jupiter Fairy, with the Jupiter marking in the center of it.) Then her Sailor suit turned into a bright green with long dark pink bows. Amy's Mercury crystal wand turned into MERCURY STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND. (A crystal star that looks like the bright blue Mercury Fairy, with the Mercury marking in the center of it.) Then her Sailor suit turned into a neo blue with long dark blue bows. Mina's Venus crystal wand turned into the VENUS STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND. (A crystal star that looks like the yellow Venus Fairy, with the Venus marking in the center of it.) Then her Sailor Suit turned in to a bright golden yellow with long dark yellow bows. Jenny's Sun Crystal Wand turned into the SUN STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND. (A crystal star that looks like the bright orange Sun Fairy, with the Sun marking in the center of it.) Then her Sailor Suit turned into a neo orange with long dark orange bows.  
Then Raye said as fire came around her body, "MERS FIRE DART EGNIGHT." Then fire darts came from the fire around her body & destroyed 2 angles.  
Lita said as her antenna of her Teara, "JUPITER LIGHTNING STRICK." Then lightning bolts came out of the antenna & destroyed 2 angles.  
Amy said when water came out of her hands, "MERCURY AQUA ICE." Then ice peaks came out of her hands, then frozed & destroyed 2 angles.  
Mina said when her hands were on her lips, "VENUS LOVERS KISS." Then she put her fingers on her lips, then let it go, & it destroyed 2 angles.  
Then Jenny said, "SUN FIRE-STAR & FIRE-BALL HURACANE." Then she put her hands up & a cloud came out above her, then Fire Stars & Fire Balls came out of the cloud & destroyed the last 2 angles.  
DS was shocked cause they destroyed all his Dagger Angles.  
Then Leo's & Covo's wings started to glow & Sailor moon got her septer, & Sailor Earth got her wand.  
Then she said, "MOON LIFE CENTER." Then a stream of half silver moon hearts came out of her septer's silver crystal tip.  
Sailor Earth said, "GOLDEN EARTH LIFE CENTER," then a stream of half gold earth leaves came out of her wand's golden crystal tip.  
As the streams of half silver moons hearts & half golden earth leaves combined as one & the beam hit DS & changed him back into a dagger again.  
Then Leo & Covo said together to that Sailor Scouts, "Thank-you for believing in us." Then they jumped into the sky & disappeared.  
  
Chapter 10 (Kat Tells About their Enemy)  
Then Sailor Earth lifted her hand & looked at Molly's life crystal. Then she said, "It isn't the one." Then handed it to Serena, "Give this back to Molly, over there." The life board soon disappeared. Then Kat, Tiff, & Jen walked away to the same fire & water horses & fire pony. Then they got on the horses.  
Before they left, Lita asked, "What happens if you rind the right Life Crystal?"  
Kat said, "When we find the right ones, we are going to make sure that our enemy, M. Rock will not get them."  
They thought, "She know who their enemy is?"  
Mina asked, "Do you know where their base is?"  
Kat said, "Their base is the lightning shape building, in the middle of the city."  
Amy said, "What do they want?"  
Kat said, "He wants me, Leo & Covo."  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
Kay said, "Because, me Leo, & Covo hold a power that no ordinary human can ever have."  
Serena asked, "Why are you looking for the right Life Crystals?"  
KAt said, "He wants the gold & silver with rainbow lines on them, Life Crystal. I'm looking for them myself."  
"Why are you looking for them?" Lita asked.  
Kay said, "They are keys to the power of the Universe."  
They thought, "that was a strange thing." Then they heard Melvin starting to wake up.  
Rini said, "Sailor Moon, hurry & put Molly's Life Crystal back into her head before Melvin sees her." Then Serena ran to Molly & the Life Crystal went back into her head.  
When she was done, then looked behind her, & saw that Misty, Tiff, & Jen where gone. Raye asked, "How do they do that?" Then they left when Melvin woke up & Molly woke up. From 3 trees, Kat, Tiff, & Jen watched them.  
Kat said to Jen by her mind, "We need to go home. Jen can keep an eye on Tiff for a while. "  
Jen said, "Sure, I'd love too."  
Tiff said, "Were are going, mom."  
Kat said, "I have to go see who it the enemy will pick for their next target." Then Kat rode the fire horse she calls Rapidash, to the lightning building; & Tiff rode a Ponyta & Jen rode a Vaporidash home.  
  
Chapter 11 (The 3rd Monster is Released)  
That night, Kat was watching Nola & Tailor, because they are her younger cousins. M. Rock turned them evil.  
Then Rock yelled down to Nola, "Nola, I need another target. The last on didn't have Leo or Covo." Then Nola went to the TV & pick ed out the next target. Then she made picture of her. Then she teleported it to M. Rock hand. Then the picture was in his hand.  
Kat said, "Oh cousins, I wish with all my heart that you would be good again." Then she flew to the main part of the building.  
When she got there, M. Rock was opening the 3rd drawer & a monster came out. She said, "Sing-Star, at your service sir." (SS for short.) Misty saw the picture & was shocked to see who it was.  
M. Rock said, "This is your target. Go & see if her Life Crystal has Leo or Covo." Then SS left with in a flash of light.  
Kat said, "I have to get to Raye first." Then she flew out of one of the buildings windows, then landed on her horse, & rode home. (SS is waiting till morning.) Misty rode to a rainbow painted house.  
Jenny asked when Kat walked through the door, "Well, who is the next target?" Tiff is asleep.  
Kat said, "The target is Raye."  
Jen was shocked. "Sailor Mars?"  
Kat said, "Yep." Then she called Ken on the phone & told him everything.  
He asked, "When is the attack?"  
Kat said, "Tomorrow, when Raye goes down to Serena's house."  
Ken said, "I'll be there before the attack, okay." Kat agreed & they both hanged up the phone, & went to bed.  
  
Chapter 12 (Raye is the 3rd Target)  
The next, at 11:30 am, Raye was walking down to Serena's house. Right behind her was Kat & Tiff, they were following her. Tiff asked, "Why are we following Raye, Mom?"  
Kat said, "Cause she is the next target & she is Sailor Mars." After hearing that, Tiff worried.  
Then SS landed on a roof & saw Raye walking down the road; then she looked at the picture, then Raye again. Then she said, "She is the target." Then SS jumped & landed in front of Raye.  
Raye saw her & got into fighting position. Then SS said, "Up, over, out." Then a life board came out of the ground, it was glued to her back, & then her life crystal came out of her hear.  
Then Kat & Tiff said together, "EARTH COSMIC LIFE POWER," & their rainbow Earth leaf fairy charms opened up & their leaf crystals turned them into Ultimate Sailor Earth & Little Earth.  
Kat said, "Tiff, go to Serena's house & tell them to come & help me, & I'll call Jenny, okay. go hurry." So Tiffany started running towards Serena's house. Kat jumped out & said, "WARP-SPEED," & then she ran at the speeo of light & grabbed Raye's life crystal, in a second flat.  
SS said, "Hey, give that back to me. Who are you?"  
Kat stopped & turned, the sunlight glimmerd on her green hair, emerald eyes, a pure sparkling green with pink lightning bolts, silk sailor suit, & green with pink stars knee high boots, & the teara is made out of a solid rainbow crystal with the lightning bolt symble of the earth. She said, "I am Sailor Earth I fight if monsters and bring peace to the universe." Then she & SS started to fight, & Kat getting beat up.  
Meanwhile, Tiffany got to Serena's house & ranged the door bell. Rini answered the door. When door opened, & they saw Tiffany, Tiff said, "Hurry there's no time to waste, You & the other Sailor Scouts must transform in the Scouts & come with me. Raye is in danger."  
After hearing that, Rini said, "GIRLS, RAYE IS IN DANGER. WE MUST TRANSFORM NOW."  
The other Scouts got the massage & ran out of the living room, & out the door. Lita said, "Lets do it girls."  
Then Serena & Rini said together, "MOON COSMIC LIFE POWER," then their pink moon heart fairy charms opened up & their heart crystals turned them into Ultimate Sailor Moon & Mini Moon.  
Lita said, "JUPITER STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her green Jupiter Fairy, turned her into Ultimate Sailor Jupiter  
Amy said, "MERCURY STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her bright blue Mercury Fairy, turned her into Ultimate Sailor Mercury.  
Mina said, "VENUS STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her yellow Venus Fairy turned her into Ultimate Sailor Venus.  
Then Mini Moon said, "Lead the way, Little Earth." So Tiffany led the way & they where there in a few minutes.  
Sailor Earth was being beat up pretty bad. When Tiffany saw her mom, yelled out, "No, MOTHER," & ran even faster, until she reached her. But Kat was trying to stand on her weak legs.  
SS said, "So the rest are here." Then she through a lightning star straight at them.  
Then a dagger, orange fire star, & a red rose knocked it off corse. But she through another lightning star at Sailor Moon & Sailor Mini Moon, but Sailor Earth made a power jump & got in the star & lightning bolt. She got some cuts & shocks realy hard. Ken, Tiff, & Jen saw her fall to the ground hard in pain.  
But she tries to stand on her burned & weak legs, & said brave & weak voice, "I am no quitter." Then she said, "Mini Moon, Little Earth, Call them." The kids got the idea, so they did.  
Then Little Earth said, "My friend Covo, protector of lives. Please hear my whistle call." Then she blew a very loud whistle noise, then pointed the crystal that made a green beam shot out of the crystal & a green light came in the sky, Covo came out of the light.  
Then Mini Moon said, "Please Leo, protector of people lives. Crystal Diamond Septer." Then she pointed the tip up to the sky & a beam of blue light shot out of the crystal/diamond tip. And in the sky where the beam went to, Leo came out of the light.  
Then Leo's & Covo's wings started to glow & Sailor moon got her septer, & Sailor Earth got her wand. Then they took position.  
Sailor Moon said, "MOON LIFE CENTER." Then a stream of half silver moon hearts came out of her septer's silver crystal tip.  
Sailor Earth said, "GOLDEN EARTH LIFE CENTER," then a stream of half gold earth leaves came out of her wand's golden crystal tip. As the streams of half silver moons hearts & half golden earth leaves combined as one & the beam hit SS & turned her back into a drawn note & ninja stars.  
Then Kat lifted her hand up & looked at Raye's Life Crystal & said, "It isn't the one." Then she handed it to Serena. "Here Serena, give this to Raye over there." The life board diappeared from Raye's back.  
Serena was shocked to hearher real name. Then she asked, "How did you know my name is Serena?"  
Kat said, "The trees told me. They watched you all transform into Sailor Scouts." Then Serena gave back Raye's Life Crystal. Then Kat, Tiff, Ken, & Jen left. Raye was back to nomale.  
Again Kat went over to the lightning shape building to see who is the next target.  
  
Chapter 13 (The 4th Monster is Released)  
That night, Rock said, "Nola, you have failed to find Leo or Covo. but I give you one last. Pick another target, NOW." Then Nola looked at the TV screen & picked out the next target. She made a picture of the target & teleported to him. Kat saw the pictures, it's Amy.  
She said, "It's Amy, or should I say Sailor Mercury."  
Rock pulled out the 4th drawer, & a monster came out. He said, "I'm FireBall, at your survice sir." (FB for short.)  
Rock handed him the picture & said, "Here is your target. Go & see if her Life Crystal has Leo & Covo." Then in another puff of smoke, FB was gone. Kat saw the monster & target, them she flew out of a window & on her fire horse & went home.  
When Kat got home, she told the others who the target is & who the monster is. Amy is going to be meeting the other Scouts at the arcade.  
  
Chapter 14 (Amy is the 4th Target)  
The next day, Amy was walking towards the at 10:30a.m. Right behind her is Misty & Tiffany. They where making sure she was safe.  
Tiff asked, "Is Amy a Sailor Scout?"  
Kat said, "Yes, Sailor Mercury."  
When she was half way to the arcade, over head, on a roof top, was FB. He looked at the picture & the Amy. Then he said, "She is the target." Then he jumped in front of her down in front of Amy. Then he said, "Up, over, out." Then a life board came out of the ground & went right on her back, then her life crystal came out of her head, & floated towards FB.  
Kat & Tiff said together, "EARTH COSMIC LIFE POWER." Then their earth- leaf Fairies charms opened up & then a glow surrounded them. Then their clothings turned into rainbow silk & rainbow bows. Kat said, "Tiff, go to the arcade & get the other Sailor Scouts. Tell them to come here as fast as they can. Okay Oh & take Joltdash to get there." (A lightning horse.) Then a lightning bolt came from the sky & in front of them. Kat ran out & grabbed Amy's life Crystal while Tiff got on Joltdash & rode to the arcade.  
It took Tiffany 10 minutes to get there. She jumped off Joltdash & ran into the arcade. Then she ran to them & said, "Serena, Rini, Raye, Lita, Mina, you come quickly, Amy is in danger."  
When they heard that, Mina said, "Let's do it girls." Good thing they are alone.  
Then Serena & Rini said together, "MOON COSMIC LIFE POWER," then their pink moon heart fairy charms opened up & their heart crystals turned them into Ultimate Sailor Moon & Mini Moon.  
Lita said, "JUPITER STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her green Jupiter Fairy, turned her into Ultimate Sailor Jupiter  
Raye said, "MARS STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her bright red Mars Fairy, turned her into Ultimate Sailor Mars.  
Mina said, "VENUS STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her yellow Venus Fairy turned her into Ultimate Sailor Venus.  
Then Serena said, "Lead the way, Little Earth." So Tiffany led the way & they where there in a few minutes. So they ran out  
Meanwhile at the fight, Sailor Earth was fighting FB; but FB was beating Misty up badly. FB said, "FIRE-BALL IGNIGHT." Then he throught out a meanfire ball at her. It hit her, & burned her pretty bad.  
She hit the ground hard, but she said, "I'm not giving up yet." Then she stud up, but she was too weak stand up anymore. Then Joltdash with the Sailor Scouts on his back coming down the road.  
Tiffany saw her mother, & said in a scared, "Oh no, MOTHER." Then she jumped off Joltdash & ran as fast as she could. But when she got there, FB had Misty in his arms. Amy's Life Crystal went back into her head, then the board disappeared. The other Scouts where there helping her.  
Tiff said, "You drop my mother right now."  
FB said, "No, she is one of 3 my master wants." Then an orange fire star, a gold/silver & a red rose hit FB's arms to release Misty. She fell out of his arms, using warp-speed, Ken ran & caught her in his arms, & got out of the way.  
Then Sailor Moon said, "Call him Mini Moon."  
Then Mini Moon said, "Please Leo, protector of people lives. Crystal Diamond Septer." Then she pointed the tip up to the sky & a beam of blue light shot out of the crystal/diamond tip. And in the sky where the beam went to, Leo came out of the light.  
When Covo didn't come for 5 mintues, Leo asked, ""Where's Covo." Then he saw Kat, that means he has to do it on his own.  
Kat said, "Call him, Little Earth, call Covo."  
Tiff asked, "Why mom?"  
Kat said, "He can give the power he gives me, to Sailor Moon." Tiff got the idea.  
Then Little Earth said, "My friend Covo, protector of lives. Please hear my whistle call." Then she blew a very loud whistle noise, then pointed the crystal that made a green beam shot out of the crystal & a green light came in the sky, Covo came out of the light.  
Kat said, "Covo, give the power you give me, to Sailor Moon, Please."  
Covo said, "I can't, once my powers are used for one creature, the power can't go into one else, but that creature, it's use to."  
Misty said, "Okay, help me up."  
Ken said, "No Misty your to weak. Please stay down."  
"I'm sorry, but I have to. If you won't help me, then I'll get up on my own." Then she tried to get up. Ken knew she was right, so he helped her. When she was on her feet.  
Leo's & Covo's wings started to glow & Sailor moon got her septer, & Sailor Earth got her wand. Then they took position.  
Sailor Moon said, "SILVER MOON LIFE CENTER." Then a stream of half silver moon hearts came out of her septer's silver crystal tip.  
Sailor Earth said, "GOLDEN EARTH LIFE CENTER," then a stream of half gold earth leaves came out of her wand's golden crystal tip. As the streams of half silver moons hearts & half golden earth leaves combined as one & the beam hit FB & turned back into a ball & a fire torch. Then Leo & Covo disappeared. Then Kat fell again & Ken caught her.  
When the other weren't looking, Tailor grabbed Jenny. Then ran with her. Ken looked & saw she was gone. Then he yelled out, "JENNY, JENNY, JENNY, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
When the other Scouts heard that, Raye said, "If Jenny is Sailor Sun, then the must mean..."  
Ken said, "Yes. We are: Kevin=LifeSaver, Tiffany=Little Earth, & Kat=Sailor Earth." Then Ken set Kat on the ground gently when she started glowing, for 5 mintues, cause she's healing herself. The others where impressed.  
Then a note flew down, Ken caught it & read it. It said, "IF YOU WANT TO SEE SAILOR SUN AGAIN, BRING THE ONES WHO HAVE LEO & COVO TO THE LIGHTNING SHAPE BUILDING, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY."  
Then Serena said, "How? We don't know who has Leo or Covo."  
After the 5 minutes where up, Kat said when she woke up, & said, "We do." Then she tried to stand up, & she was on them, all healed.  
Amy asked, "Who?"  
"We'll let the one who know Leo tell you, huh Rini. & we know that Tiffany has been seeing Covo."  
When they heard Misty say Rini, Serena asked, "Why didn't you tell us you've been seeing Leo, Rini?"  
Leo appeared & said, "She couldn't tell you because I asked her not to say a word about it." Then he disappeared.  
Ken asked, "Now how do we get Jenny back?"  
Then darkness started to make everything, the sky, the streets, even the buildings pitch black. Then it hit Darien's & Ken' s hearts & gave them great pain. Then they fell to the ground. Serena said, "Oh no, Tuxedo Mask, what's happening to you?"  
Tiffany said, "Daddy."  
Kat said, "Oh no, LifeSaver."  
Darien & Ken said, "The pain started when everything went dark." Misty whistle for 10 fire horses, then they up to the Sailor Scouts.  
Kat said, "We have to get them to a spot where they will be safe."  
Darien said, "You can put Ken & me in my apartment, huhu."  
Kat said, "Are you sure?"  
He said, "Yes I am." So they all agreed. Then the fire horses got there, then Sailor Scouts got on them, & rode off to Darien's apartment.  
  
Chapter 15 (The Sailor Scouts go to the Lightning Shape Building)  
Then they got to Dariens's apartment. Kat & Tiffany put Kevin on the couch, Serena & Rini put Dairen on his bed. (They are out of their Sailor Suit.) Luna, Artimas, & Diana are there.  
Then Kevin's & Darien's pain grew, & hurting them even more. Kat & Serena said, "Kevin, Darien, hang in there."  
Then Kevin & Darien said, "Covo, & Leo told us, 'Prince O'Deving, Prince Kention, the Earth is guardian star, as it's being covered with darkness, you are dying along with it.'" They where shocked. KAt called Lura, Adam, & Holly, they where there in 1 minute.  
Then Amy said, "We should go & save Jenny." They others knew she was right, so they walked out, but Kat & Serena stayed a little bit longer.  
Raye said, "Serena..."  
Tiff said, "Mom..."  
Mina said, "Let's leave them alone for a while." Then they closed the door & waited outside for awhile.  
Tears went down Serena's & Kat's face. Then they said, "I wish there was something I can do to help you."  
Then they said, "Kat, Serena, I wish I could go & protect you, & the other Scouts..."  
Kat & Serena shocked their heads & said, "No, you stay here & keep fighting the pain, & well try to fight to save Earth & you." Then Kevin & Darien stud up & kissed Kat & Serena on the lips, Then Kat & Serena left. Then the pain kicked in again. Luna, Artimas, & Diana jumped on Darien's bed& watched over him. Lura, Adam, & Holly did the same for Kevin.  
They took the elevator down, & walked out of the building. The same 10 horses where waiting for them. Everything was compltely black, even the people where frozen like black statues. then the Scouts got on a horse & rode to the Lightning building. They were at least a mile from the building. Raye said, "Let's do it girls."  
They said, "Right."  
Kat & Tiffany said, "EARTH COSMIC LIFE POWER," & their rainbow Earth leaf fairy charms opened up & their leaf crystals turned them into Ultimate Sailor Earth & Little Earth.  
Then Serena & Rini said together, "MOON COSMIC LIFE POWER," then their pink moon heart fairy charms opened up & their heart crystals turned them into Ultimate Sailor Moon & Mini Moon.  
Lita said, "JUPITER STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her green Jupiter Fairy, turned her into Ultimate Sailor Jupiter  
Amy said, "MERCURY STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her bright blue Mercury Fairy, turned her into Ultimate Sailor Mercury.  
Mina said, "VENUS STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her yellow Venus Fairy turned her into Ultimate Sailor Venus.  
Raye said, "MARS STAR-CRYSTAL FAIRY WAND." Then her bright red Mars Fairy, turned her into Ultimate Sailor Mars.  
Then they jumped off the horses & ran inside the building.  
Inside, Jenny woke up & saw M. Rock, Nola, & Tailor doing something. She was inside a cage. Then she asked, "What's going on here? Why do you have me hostage?"  
M. Rock said, "No need to panic Sailor Sun. You are just bait to loware Leo, Covo, & Kat here."  
Jenny looked sad & then she saw Nola & Tailor. She said, "Nola, Tailor, cousins, help me please." They didn't know what she was talking about. Then they went to perpare for their guests.  
The Sailor Scouts where inside, Lita asked, "Were do we go from here?"  
Kat said, "Stand right here, & you will see, Okay." So they did. They stude in the center of a square, then the square started to rise & so did the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Chapter 16 (The Eavil Captures Tiffany, Covo, Rini, Leo, & Kat)  
Then Nola, Tailor, & M. Rock came out of hiding. Then a star came down from the sealing, in the middle of it was Jenny. Her mouth was type & she was tied up to it. M. Rock said, "So you are the Sailor Scouts that have been spoiling my plans. Well no more will that happen." Then he through a tarball at Mini Moon & Little Earth. Then he frozzed the other Sailor Scouts, like staues.  
But then, Misty said, "Power Jump," then she jumped high, & grabbed it. Rock said, "Impressive Katherine."  
When she heard that, she was shocked. Then she asked, "How do you know my name, M. Rock?"  
He said, "Cause of the power vibrations, that comes from your body."  
Then Serena & Kat said, "Call them Mini Moon, Little Earth."  
Then Little Earth said, "My friend Covo, protector of lives. Please hear my whistle call." Then she blew a very loud whistle noise, then pointed the crystal that made a green beam shot out of the crystal & a green light came in the sky, Covo came out of the light.  
Then Mini Moon said, "Please Leo, protector of people lives. Crystal Diamond Septer." Then she pointed the tip up to the sky & a beam of blue light shot out of the crystal/diamond tip. And in the sky where the beam went to, Leo came out of the light.  
Then Rock said, "Double up, over, out." Then 2 life boards came out of the floor, & went on Rini's & Tiffany's back, they where glued to the boards, then their Life Crystals came out of their heads. They looked at the life colors was (Rini:) silver with a rainbow lines on it, & (Tiffany) Gold with rainbow lines on it. Then Leo jumped into Rini's Life Crystal & Covo jumped into Tiffany's Life Crystal. then the crystal went back into their heads.  
Then Rock said, "Those are the 2 we've been looking for, Nola, Tailor grasbbed them." Then the boards disappeared from their backs. Then Nola grabbed Rini. & Tailor grabbed Tiffany.  
Then Nola said, "Misty, come with us or they die."  
Then Kat walked over to them, (slowly) & said, "If I do you must promise to not hurt them."  
They said, "Alright."  
Then Kat walked faster & then Nola grabbed & pulled her, Rini, & Tiffany away. Then the Scouts were unfrozeing. When Serena saw this,she ran, but she was too late. They were gone in the darkness. Then she said, "MINI MOON."  
Then Jenny was released. She said, "I know the way to where they have them. Follow me." Then they ran right behind her & they where on their way to save the kids & friends.  
  
Chapter 17 (Leo & Covo go Back into Their Bodies)  
When Nola & Tailor got the 3 Scouts to the main part of the building, Rock grabbed Rini & Tiffany, then said, "Give Leo & Covo to me now."  
Kat said, "EARTH CHAIN." Then a Earth chain of green leaves flew out of her hands & grabbed Rock. He dropped the girls. "You leave those kids alone."  
Then he through a lightning ball at her & she was shocked her hard. Then she was on her knees. Then the chain released him, & then he grabbed her. When her eyes were opened, he said, "Bring out your wings now, or I will destroy the kids." So she did.  
She said, "Life Wings come out." Then they came out of her back, & he grabbed them. That caused her great pain, cause he was draining her powers. Tiff woke up, & saw the rainbow & dark glows around her mom & Rock.  
She yelled out, "No mother, leave her alone, those powers is her life. Please leave her alone, NO MOTHER." Within minutes, he had all her powers, but she was still there.  
Then he went over & grabbed the kids again, & said again, "Give me Leo & Covo right now."  
Then Leo & Covo came out themselves & said, "Released them, Rock. You have us, now let them go."  
Then he let them go & then he brought down their bodies & said, "Come, go back into your bodies now, unless you want me to use your friend Kat's powers againest you." Then they went over to their bodies & touched their faces, Then their spirits rejoined with their bodies, the spirits & bodies are whole again. Then Rock said, "Now I have you both, you will give me your powers.  
Then Billy & Tommy said, "We have told you once before, you can't have our powers unless you have a pure Life Crystal. & you have no Life Crystal." Then he got mad, & used Kat's powers, & through a lightning bolt at them, but just in time, Kat made a power jump, & jump right in front of Tommy & Billy, & took the blast herself. That made her so weak to get up.  
Then Tommy & Billy ran to her & they tried to wake her up, but she was too weak to get up. Then Rock grabbed Tiff & Rini, & said, "If you won't give me your powers, Tommy & Billy, I will take these girls life power from them." Then he started to drain them, & they screamed in pain.  
Then from above, a voice said, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUMERAGE."  
Then abother voice said, "URANUS WORLD JINKINGS."  
Then another voice said, "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM."  
Then a dark blue ball with rings, a bright yellow ball with rings, & a dark purple ball with rings came down from the selling & hit Rock. Then he let Rini & Tiffany go. Tommy & Billy flew & grabbed them. Then Then Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, & Sailor Pluto was in the action. Then Rock reach for Rini & Tiffany, but when he was just reaching for them a voice said as fire came around her body, "MARS FIRE DART EGNIGHT." Then fire darts came from the fire around her body.  
Another said as her antenna of her Teara, "JUPITER LIGHTNING STRICK." Then lightning bolts came out of the antenna.  
Another said when water came out of her hands, "MERCURY AQUA ICE." Then ice peaks came out of her hands.  
Another said when her hands were on her lips, "VENUS LOVERS KISS." Then she put her fingers on her lips, then let it go.  
Another said, "SUN FIRE-STAR & FIRE-BALL HURACANE." Then she put her hands up & a cloud came out above her, then Fire Stars & Fire Balls came out of the cloud. All attacks hit Rock & he fell. He looked behind him & saw the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Then he stud up & grabbed the kids from Tommy & Billy & jumped to the top the roof & to drain the rest of their Life powers.  
Then Kat stud up & said, "We have to go up there or we'll lose them. FLYING CREATURES." Then some big birds came through the windows & landed in front of the Scouts. Kat said when she got of one of them, "Get on them, they can fly us so fast that got there in a few minutes." So they got on them & flew up & got there in 2 seconds.  
When they got to the roof, Rock was about to drain them again. Then he said, "Now give me you powers." Then lightning bolt hit Tiffany & Rini, & he started to drain their life power. Then he started to grow to a giant.  
  
Chapter 18 (Rock is Defeated)  
When the birds landed, Kat & Serena got off, they saw their children dying. Then Kat said, "I believe in my Earth Powers." Then she started to glow, then her Sailor Suit transformed into her green Queen Karaline Earth Dress.  
Then she put her hands out & said, "Serena, take my hand & together we can defeat him."  
Serena said, "I believe in my Moon Powers." Then she started to glow, then her Sailor Suit transformed into her white Queen Serenity Moon Dress.  
Then she took Kat's hands & Said, "Are you ready, Queen Serenity."  
Serena said, "Yes, Queen Karaline."  
Then Kat said, "Tommy, Billy, when he releases Rini & Tiffany, use running-speed & catch them. Okay."  
Tommy & Billy said, "Alright."  
Then Serena & Kat started running, & then became green & blue balls, then they jumped & went inside them. (They didn't let go of each others hands.)  
Then Rock let the kids go & tommy & Billy said, "Now is our chance RUN-SPEED." Then they ran & caught them just in time.  
Then Rock started to turning blue & dissolving away, until there was nothing left. Then Serena's & Kat's balls came down & they where on their backs. Then they stud up. Then the rest of the Sailor Scouts, even Uranus, Neptune, & Pluto ran up to them. Tommy & Billy went to Kat & Serena too. Tommy gave Rini to Serena & Billy gave Tiffany to Kat. Then the sky bvecame clear.  
Then they went to Darien's apartment, & Ken & Darien were feeling much better. Nola & Tailor where back to normal & they where teleported home.  
  
Chapter 19 (They Good-Bye to Tommy & Billy)  
On a hill the next day, the Sailor Scouts, Ken, Darien, Luna, Artimas, Diana, Lura, Adam, & Holly where saying good-bye to Tommy & Billy. Tommy & Billy snapped their fingers & Kat got her powers back. Then her wings started to grow. Then Kat & Serena pulled out Tiffany & Rini, they where blushing. Then Tommy & Billy took their hands & kissed Rini's & Tiffany's left hands. Then Rini gave them a hug. Then Tommy & Billy turned back into a lion & a cheetah. Then they started to fly & then they disapeared. Tiffany & RIni started to have tears in their eyes.  
Kat said, "Tiffany, & Rini, when I go see them, I'll take you with me, okay."  
They both said, "Thank-you."  
  
Chapter 20 (Kat, Ken, Tiff, Jenny, & Their Creatures Join the Sailor  
Scouts)  
As they where going home on the same horses, Serena said, "Will you guys join the Sailor Scouts team?"  
Kat said, "Why Serena, I thought you never ask. Oh corse we'll jhoin you." Then they had many more adventures with the Sailor Scouts.  
UNTIL THE NEXT ADVENTURE  
  
THE END 


End file.
